I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by Michaela372
Summary: Just another fluffy one-shot about Max/Fang aka FAX (:


**Hey Everyone :] This is one of those cute (hopefully not too cheesy) FAX one-shots. A light hearted little romance scene.**

**It's based off the amazing song 'I'll follow you' by Death Cab For Cutie.**

**I HIGHLY suggest you listen to that song while reading this, adds to ambience. Gavin Mikhail on YouTube has a stunning cover of this song as well so check it out.**

**PLEASE NOTE: As to not be so confused as to what the setting is while reading this one-shot I do highly suggest that you actually read the first paragraph there. I attempted to keep it short and to the point so you guys could get a feel for what the setting in the story here is. K, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Max Ride.**

* * *

I couldn't stand it, the flock was falling apart. Fang and me finally made up and dropped Dylan and Maya on their butts since all they did was cause trouble. The two ran off together... nobody knows where nor do we care. Or at least Fang and I don't... the flock are angry, silently angry which is quite possibly the worst kind. The tension in the house is Erie and I couldn't feel calm or safe or welcomed. So I left them at my Mom's house to sulk around the house like usual until we all finally get the signal from Jeb to for once and all pull a major attack over on the school. It was going to big, the plans were set and Jeb was simply tying up loss strings before we went into action.

I just wish we all could make up... have things be like they used to be, when we still could see a light at the end of the tunnel because we were family. I abruptly up and left for a fly when I couldn't take their stares anymore.

So here I was, out in the field watching the sun set while I sat in a big, old oak tree.

_Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
_  
"Why are you running away?"  
I jumped slightly in surprise, I guess though I should've expected he'd find me and ask me a million questions when he knows the last thing I'd like to do is speak. I sighed and leaned my head on his broad shoulder.  
"I'm not running away... I'm just somewhere else I'd rather be" I answered.  
"A tree?" He questioned.  
"Guess so" I said quietly. He didn't say anything else and we just watched the orangey pink sunlight fade into a purple-blue overlay, the stars peeking through the remaining sunlight.

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
_  
I broke the silence with a sneeze... or two. or three. I had always assumed I was allergic to Oak trees or something about them as whenever I'm around them I sneeze my brain cells out and my eyes water like I'm watching one of ASPCA commercials. Fang pulled a tissue out of the bag he still had on his arm and passed it to me. I finally finished my sneezing fit and relaxed back against the tree, Fangs big rough hand firmly in my small but calloused one. Heh, imagine the stories our hands could tell about us.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back  
_  
The silence grew louder once again leaving us with a tranquility we hadn't experience for a long damn time.  
Eventually we both decided to go for a fly, and afterwards ended up sitting on a secluded hill overlooking the city lights shining even brighter in the dark blanket the sky had become. The warmth of the sun was gone and instead a crisp breeze swept the earth.  
"So... why are you running away?" I asked Fang. He flashed a quick smirk at my throwing his own question back in his face. He took a few seconds to reply.  
"I'm not running away... I'm just with someone I'd prefer to be with" He responded, glancing at me real quick before settling his deep brown eyes back on the horizon. Then he continued speaking.  
"I'd rather fight with you then against you. I never want to be on a different side from you, it doesn't... it's doesn't feel right"  
I smiled and I could already feeling the girliest, gushiest part of Max coming out, the part of me that loves pink, unicorns and love. The part of me I don't particularly embrace.  
"It feels wrong... and scary. and unnatural" I added. He finally looked back at me and looked his eyes with mine. The moons glow contoured the angles and depths of his face... his handsome, gorgeous face, the face I've never not trusted.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms  
_  
He with un-Fanglike tenderness pushed my long, blonde hair back behind my ear and rested his hand on my cheek and with a gentle swiftness his body was closer and his face was with mine, his lips on mine in an intense but loving kiss. The kind of kiss I knew wasn't possible of happening between me and any other guy besides Fang. He removed his lips from mine, just a centimeter apart and for just a split second.  
"I'll follow you into the dark" he said, his voice husky but soft. I could feel his minty cool breathe on my skin. He quickly kissed my lips once more.  
"but I'll probably bring a flashlight" he said. I smirked and let out a small chuckle before quickly putting my lips back on his.

* * *

**So I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this (: I had a good time writing it. I did my best to keep it in character but it's romance so it's not too east lol. So I'm going to add a bunch of FAX related stories soon to my profile so look out for those.**

**I can do a Nudge/Gazzy or Iggy/Ella fic if anyone is interested, just hit me up with what couple and if ya got any ideas regarding a story.**

**Anyway I take requests for stories and shit so don't be afraid to mail me on here if ya got some ideas (because I always need new ones), I do any genres (like angsty or cutesy, I do it all).**

**ALSO, I may be adding another part to this if it's requested enough.**  
**It will have FAX though also quite a bit of just flock related storyline, about Max and Fang and the whole flock making amends before their big battle or whatever. It'll be based off 'Miracle' by SHINEDOWN.**

**I love Shinedown, like so much, so I will enjoy doing that. I will probably find time as I have no life until school starts in a week or so.**

**- Michaela :]**


End file.
